


Cut Out the Middleman

by diamondforger



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: “Who wants to be the second man to get high on the moon?”





	Cut Out the Middleman

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 5: Shotgunning

“Who wants to be the second man to get high on the moon?”

Gentaro turned around to see JK waltzing into the Hutch, grinning from ear to ear wide across his face. 

“Or the first woman,” he said winking at Tomoko.

“You’re not seriously planning on smoking in here,” Kengo groaned, not looking up from his work, “You can’t just open a window in space.”

“We can just blow the smoke back into the school,” JK said. 

“That’s an even worse idea.”

JK ignored the comment, looking around at the others. “Any other takers?”

“Can’t,” Shun said dismissively, “Random drug tests.”

“Same,” Miu continued. 

“I just don’t want to,” Tomoko said, “It smells gross.”

“She’s right,” Ryuusei muttered. 

“No,” Yuki said, without further explanation. 

JK shoulders sagged a little, mouth forming a cute little pout. He turned to Gentaro. “What about you?”

“Sure,” Gentaro said, jumping up, “I’m always down to advance human exploration in space.”

“If you absolutely must smoke,” Kengo snapped, “do it in the test room. At least we can vent that.”

“Of course,” JK said, grabbing Gentaro by the arm and pulling them into the room. 

Once inside, JK flopped down on the ground, rooting around in his bag. He pulled out what Gentaro assumed was pipe and started preparing everything. 

“Sorry, but I’m gonna take the first hit because I need to be the **first **high man on the moon,” JK said, lifting the pipe to his lips, and fiddling with his lighter. Gentaro watched with interest as JK inhaled, smoke floating on his lips before he slowly exhaled. 

“One small hit for me, one giant high for humanity.”

“That’s not even close to how that quote goes,” Kengo’s voice comes over the intercom, tersely. JK just laughed and took another hit. 

The smell wasn’t as bad as Gentaro’d expected, but it wasn’t pleasant. He didn’t have much time to process it however, because he was pulled down to the floor, pipe and lighter being pressed into his hands. 

“Your turn,” JK said with a grin. 

Gentaro nodded fumbling with the implements. He lifted the pipe to his lips, trying to imitate the way JK had lit it, only for his arm to be yanked away. 

“Don’t hold it like that, you’re gonna burn yourself,” JK said, pulling the lighter from Gentaro’s hand and flipping it around to the correct position, “Like this.”

Gentaro nodded and moved back to trying to light the pipe only for JK to move closer, adjusting his grip on the pipe. “Cover this hole with your finger, good now light, and suck in, no not like that.” JK pulled the pipe away, huffing loudly. “Have you never done this before?”

“Not this exactly,” Gentaro admitted sheepishly, “I used to smoke cigarettes before transferring but it was too expensive to keep up.” And his grandfather had hated the smell. 

“Oh?” JK’s eyes lit up. “So you’ve never gotten high before. Why didn’t you start with that?”

“I didn’t think it was going to be that different than regular smoking.”

“Well, it is,” JK said with a laugh, preparing to take another hit. “Maybe it would be easier to just cut out the middleman.”

“What does that mean?”

JK didn’t answer because he’s too busy inhaling smoke. He looked up with a grin and Gentaro found himself being pulled forward by the collar, coming to rest a hair’s breadth away from JK’s face. 

“Open,” JK said, a small amount of smoke passing his lips and ghosting across Gentaro's face. 

He opened his mouth and JK exhaled, a cloud of smoke floating past Gentaro’s lips. He breathed in, holding it for a few seconds before letting the smoke float out of his mouth. He felt oddly lightheaded as he did, but it had nothing to do with the drugs. He could smell something past the smoke, something sweet. 

JK leaned back with a grin. “So at least you know how to inhale.”

“That’s the easy part,” Gentaro said, defensively, “you could have warned me before doing that.”

“It’s more fun this way,” JK said, humming lightly to himself, “I wanted to see how you’d react.”

Gentaro licked his lips nervously as he watched JK take another hit. Again, JK leaned over to Gentaro even closer this time. Their lips are practically touching and Gentaro’s breath hitched enough to send the smoke too far into his lungs. He pulled away from JK, coughing roughly. 

JK laughed, clapping Gentaro on the back causally. 

“Don’t get too cocky now,” he said brightly, “You can’t get high if you cough it all up.”

Gentaro just nodded. His throat felt tight. JK was always flirty. Always hanging on Gentaro’s arms, and draping himself over his shoulders. This felt different though. Maybe it was just because kissing felt so much more intimate than others kinds of touching. Not that there was much reason for that, logically. 

But he was feeling everything but rational as JK leaned in again, eyes focused intently on Gentaro’s mouth. They repeated the process, this time Gentaro managing not to hack up a lung. 

JK was grinning widely as he leaned back. “You’re doing pretty good,” he said with confident laugh, “One last hit and then we should take a break, okay? Try not to mess this one up.”

“I’ll do my best,” Gentaro said watching JK light up. He leaned in first this time. As JK exhaled, Gentaro leaned forward slightly, to brush his lips against JK, testing for a reaction. At first, it doesn’t seem to have any effect on JK. 

Gentaro closed his mouth, letting the smoke pour out his nose. It was the one trick he’d learned when smoking, but it always made him feel cool. 

JK wasn’t moving away this time though. A small smile spread over his lips as one of his hands lifted up to cup Gentaro’s face. There was definitely a sweet smell hanging in the air between them. Gentaro had never noticed JK wearing cologne before, but that had to be what it was. 

“Are you teasing me, Gen-chan?”

“I could ask you the same question,” Gentaro replied, licking his lips again. His mouth already felt dry and stiff. 

“Oh, but I’m always teasing.” JK laughed, “And you’re always so sincere. Which makes me think this you might seriously be suggesting something.”

“Maybe I am.”

JK laughed again, leaning in to brush his lips against Gentaro’s again. “You’re not even waiting for it to kick in before starting this.”

“I mean if you want me to wait.” Gentaro started to lean back, but JK grabbed him, pulling him close. 

Their lips collided clumsily as JK slid closer, pressing up against Gentaro’s chest. JK was experienced with this sort of thing, it was obvious. He angled their faces together, sliding his tongue into Gentaro’s mouth gently. 

Gentaro conversely, had very little experience. He rarely sought out anything beyond friendship because he didn’t really need it. But kissing was nice when it was with someone that knew what they were doing. He let himself be led by JK, leaning into the touches and responding in kind when he could. 

As the kiss went on, JK moved even closer, sliding into Gentaro’s lap, straddling him confidently. Gentaro could feel the effects hitting him as it happened. Everything feel just slightly slower and softer. He felt like the two of them were starting to float off into their own world. 

He almost considered asking if they should go back to the original plan, but he was far too distracted by JK’s hands running over his shoulders and down his chest. He knew they were sitting still, but the world felt like it was spinning around him. 

“If you two try and have sex in there I can and will throw you both out the airlock.”

JK practically jumped off Gentaro as Kengo’s voice boomed through the room at full volume. 

“You could always join us,” JK was grinning through the mirror with a flirty smile, showing zero shame for their actions. 

Gentaro couldn’t bring himself to join his friend. He waited for JK to finish, teasing Kengo, flopping his head back against the wall. His body felt light and fuzzy. 

“You want to keep going?”

Gentaro jumped, but realized JK was just holding the pipe up again. He nodded and JK plopped down next to him casually, as if they hadn’t just had their tongues in each other’s mouths. 

He nodded. 

“Here, I’ll actually show you how to do it properly this time,” JK said, leading the pipe to Gentaro’s kiss swollen lips. 


End file.
